In the past, various different types of combination starter-protector devices have been utilized in circuit relation with a winding circuit of a dynamoelectric machine. At least some of these past combination starter-protector devices utilized a positive temperature coefficient resistor (PTCR) which was operable generally to at least impede current flow to a start or auxiliary winding means of the dynamoelectric machine winding circuit generally as the dynamoelectric machine was energized to its preselected running or synchronous speed, and an overload or protector was thermally coupled with the PTCR and subjected to the current in at least a run or main winding means of the dynamoelectric machine. Of course, the overload was operable to interrupt the current flow to the dynamoelectric machine in the event of the occurrence of a winding circuit overload condition which may have a deleterious effect on components of the dynamoelectric machine, such as for instance burning-out of the winding circuit. U.S. Pat. No. 4,131,871 issued Dec. 26, 1978 to Donald L. Haag and Lee O. Woods, U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,202 issued Apr. 11, 1978 to Donald H. Stoll, U.S. Pat. No. 4,042,860 issued Aug. 16, 1977 to Lee O. Woods and James P. Frank, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,316 issued July 26, 1977 to Donald H. Stoll illustrate some of the above-discussed combination starter-protector devices, as well as the operation thereof, in circuit with a dynamoelectric machine winding circuit, and each of these aforementioned patents is incorporated by reference herein.
The past combination starter-protector devices were associated in various manners with various types of dynamoelectric machines and other apparatus, such as for instance air conditioners or refrigerators having compressors or the like which utilized hermetic electric motors. In many of these compressor units, a Fusite plug or the like was mounted through a housing or jacket thereof, and such plug contained a plurality of male terminals connected internally of the compressor jacket with the winding circuit of the hermetic motor. At least some of the past combination starter-protector devices, such as for instance those illustrated in the aforementioned patents, were associated in electrical mounting engagement with the male terminals of the Fusite plug exteriorly of the compressor jacket. Of course, some of the past starter devices were of both the plug-on and plug-in type, as illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,921,117 and 3,955,170, respectively. In some other installations, at least the starter device was electrically interconnected by a plurality of leads having quick-connect terminals which were associated with dynamoelectric machine terminals so as to be "hung" therefrom. At least one of the disadvantageous or undesirable features with respect to the above discussed mounting of the past combination starter-protector device is believed to be that such past combination starter-protector devices may have been subject to accidental displacement or other disassociation from its Fusite plug during the assembly process of the apparatus, during its assembly into a refrigerator or room air conditioner or the like for instance, or even after such apparatus was assembled into such refrigerator or room air conditioner.
Of course, at least others of the past apparatus had a housing or a jacket to which a metal guard (sometimes referred to as a "fence") was attached by suitable means, such as welding for instance, so as to surround the Fusite plug in spaced relation therewith, and the marginal or free end edge of such metal guard or fence defined an access opening thereinto so as to permit the assembly through such access opening of a combination starter-protector device into its mounted relation with the Fusite plug, as previously discussed. With the combination starter-protector device so assembled or otherwise mounted onto the Fusite plug, a closure or cover member was suitably positioned or otherwise located across the free end edge of the fence in engagement therewith so as to close the access opening into the fence, and suitable means, such as a bail or the like for instance, was associated or otherwise interconnected between the cover and the fence or housing for removably securing the cover to the fence. Upon this assembly of the cover to the fence, at least some protection was provided against the aforementioned accidental displacement of the past combination starter-protector devices from their aforementioned mounted positions onto the Fusite plugs. Of course, other electrical devices, such as a current relay or the like for instance, were mounted in the above discussed plug-on relation with Fusite plugs protected by the above discussed fence and cover generally in the same manner as discussed above with respect to the past combination starter-protector devices. However, at least one of the disadvantageous features with respect to apparatus utilizing the above discussed fence and removably secured cover therefor to protect electrical devices mounted therewithin to Fusite plugs is believed to be that such cover and means for removably securing it to the fence not only added material cost to the apparatus but also increased the assembly line costs thereof.
In some other apparatus having a fence secured to a housing or jacket thereof so as to surround a Fusite plug in such housing, a closure member or cover for the access opening in the fence was secured or otherwise attached to an electrical device, such as a current relay or the like for instance, adapted to be mounted or otherwise plugged onto the Fusite plug. Upon the assembly through the access opening in the fence of this current relay into the mounted position thereof onto the Fusite plug, the cover attached to such current relay was sized to at least generally mate with the free end edge of the fence so as to close the access opening therein. At least in some instances, the cover attached to the current relay included a plurality of fingers or the like for instance which were movable into gripping engagement with the fence adjacent its free end edge generally in "paper-clip" engaging fashion when the current relay was inserted into its mounted position onto the Fusite plug. However, at least one of the disadvantageous or undesirable features with respect to apparatus utilizing the above discussed electrical device with a cover attached thereto is believed to be that such electrical device and its attached cover could be accidentally displaced or otherwise disassociated from the Fusite plug and the fence during the assembly process of the apparatus, during its assembly into a refrigerator or room air conditioner or the like, or even after such apparatus was assembled into such refrigerator or room air conditioner for instance.